Shadow Moon
by AadsZ
Summary: Shadow Queen Nadraia plots to take over the Glimmer Fae Court and rule the 2 Wolf Packs-Bloodstone and Moonstone. But when Crown Prince Teasel Goldleaf is found helping a Glimmer he is exiled and taken in by the Glimmer King and Queen. Will Queen Nadraia be forced to Crown her second son, Prince Briar Quillfod, the shadow realms resident outcast, as next in line for the throne?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys so this is just an introduction of characters and such. -A-

16 year old Aislynn cast a look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the scene behind her. Leaning against a locker with a crowd of girls hanging on to his every word stood Teasel Goldleaf. "I will never understand what those girls see in him." "oh well you know, those toned muscles, hot body and being a prince does tend to have that effect on some of us" replied Chanter. Scoffing Aislynn snidely remarked " Shadow Crown Prince Teasel Goldleaf would sooner drown his brother than actually give a flutter about anyone else." "Pulling rank now are we Glimmer Crown Princess Aislynn" winked Chanter. Before she could retort Stone Moonstaff appeared and threw his arms around the 2 girls. "ladies ladies, are we ready to leave? Yes? Okay then, lets go" he said while steering them towards the dorm rooms.

Akira Academy, the school of magi is the size of a castle. It has 5 dorms each a mansion, named after the elements of light, water, fire, earth, air and dark. Males and females are housed in separate rooms although there are exceptions. Theres10 common rooms per floor of each mansions. Each common room leads to 5 bedrooms. Royal students are given an entire floor to themselves while the Nobles are given a quarter floor. There are only 2 Royal families which are the Shadow and Glimmer Fae. The Shadow Fae are ruled by Queen Nadraia. The queen has 2 sons .at 18, Crown Prince Teasel Goldleaf was not only handsome, but one of the strongest fae-being able to control shadows as well as ice althou that was to be expected since only royalty could control more than 1 element. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and toned muscles. Cocky, arrogant and spirited he was highly sought after. His younger brother, Briar Quillfort had jet black hair, black eyes and was considered the resident outcast. He was one of the weakest fairys but his status had saved him from the other students. The Glimmer Court was ruled by King Bramble and Queen Rosen. Aislyn, the Crown Princess is able to control air, wind, fire and light. She inherited her fathers curly red hair and her mothers green-blue eyes. Her bestfriends are Chanter Vineweb and Stone Moonstaff. Stone belongs to a wealthy glimmer family while Chanters worked at the Palace stables until she was 13 as her family was killed by Shadow fey,she befriended Aislynn and King Bramble enrolled her into Akira Academy. Aislynns younger brother, Prince Yarrow Flametwist is 10 years old and has his mums blond hair and brown eyes.

The Noble families consists of the 2 wolf packs- the Moonstone and Bloodstone packs. The Bloodstone pack will only properly be recognized as a noble family when the alpha and luna reach 21 years old. The pack has not yet being formed. The Moonstone packs alpha is Myron and the luna(who is the alphas mate) is Lysandra. They have 2 sons, 17 year old Ren and 2 year old Thais. The beta is Nereus and his mate is Melissa. They have 3 children- 17 year old Alexandreus and 15 year old twins Alyssa and Alexis. Another member of the pack is Straton whose mate is Xanthe who are the parents of 17 year old Adria, 16 year old Eirene, 15 year old Pelagia and 13 year old Irene. The last member of the pack is Kassandra who is the mother of 26 year old Timaios, 14 year old Herodion and 11 year old Roxanne. The Bloodstone pack will be made up of the offspring of the Moonstone pack. The alpha of a new pack is the eldest son a current alpha. A luna is the alphas mate. A shifters mate is determined when both male and female turn 16. A shifter may be mated to a non-shifter. The alpha pair of the Bloodstone pack is Ren and Adria and the successive positions in this pack is determined by the Luna who sees the pack-bond.

The 3rd noble family consists of the enhantress and her family. The enchantress is one of the strongest magi and is born with a tattoo marking her although the mark only becomes visible at 16. An enchantress has not appeared for 1000 years therefore there is currently no 3rd noble family.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the trio walked into their introductory history class. It was the final lesson for the year and introduced what was to be learnt in the upcoming semester. Aislynn spotted the shifter twins- Alexis and Alyssa as well as Eirene and Timaios. The blonde twins saved seats for the hnthree fey who walked over to their places. Soon enough the teacher walked in and began his lesson " good morning class today I will introduce to you an extinct magi known as the enchantress. They were powerful woman who had the ability to control and manipulate magic itself and hence had control of all the elements. At any given time there were only 3 enchantress alive and this legacy was passed down in only one family. At that time the enchantress family was one of the noble families. A fairy born to be an enchantress was known as a Tress. They were born without wings and possessed no magic power whatsoever until their 16th birthday. On this birthday, at the exact time of their birth they would gain their powers as well as their wings and this event is called the powerbond. The extinction was due to a war that took place 5 million years ago and the exact details of the powerbond have long been forgotten." Before he could continue his lecture, a selkie at the back made a snarky comment: "hey Chanter, you're a fairy born without wings or power. Maybe you could be an enchantress. But then again there's no way you're from that family so you probably just a anti-magic freak. No better than those lowly humans" he laughed mockingly and high fived his entourage of shadow fey. Faster than many could comprehend the selkie was slammed into his desk by Timaios who had a death grip on the selkies throat. Snarling he lifted the selkie by its collar and whispered into the selkies ear "never do that to her again or I will rip your throat out " he threatened. The class was deathly quiet as he dropped the frightened boy to the ground and walked out. Minutes later the bell rang and the students filed out of the room animatedly reliving the drama that just occurred. Chanter slowly walked out with Aislynn, Stone and the twins. They made their way to the cafeteria all the while muling over Timaios's display. "I've never seen Tim act like that. It's odd though considering you guys never even spoke before…ooh maybe he has a secret crush on you, he just turned 16 a week ago so he could be looking for a mate it's so very romantic." exclaimed Alexis excitedly while bouncing on her feet thinking of the blue eye, brown haired boy. Looking around the crowded room she spotted the shifters "oh there's the rest of the pack." And the group walked over to the pack.

The pack were interrogating Tim on what had happened earlier that day. Irritated by all the attention garnered by his actions he sighed and said "I don't know what came over me ok! I just lost it and someone had to stand up for her." Noticing how tense he had become the pack nodded their understanding and changed the subject. "hiiii everyone" giggled the twins as they sat down, along with the group they had dragged along. "we have exciting news! Tell them Chanter." Laughing at their excitement, Chanter obliged " the Academy officially closes today and my 16th birthday is in 15 days. Im having a huge party at my parents manor and you guys are all invited." At this there was excitement brimming at the table. Grinning, Adria asked "who else is invited? Your family's status means there's gonna be some…unwanted guests right?" nodding solemnly Chanter replied "that's true, a lot of my parents friends and their kids will be coming along. It doesn't help being incapable of magic. I'll be home tomorrow since schools closes and you know how that goes" she said looking down. Aislynn put her hand on the pink-haired fairy's shoulder. Chanter's parents were less than accepting of their daughters lack of magical ability, always admonishing and putting her down especially when in the presence of their wealthy and powerful friends. The upcoming party would only attest to that. Aislynns own parents were more than accepting of Chanter who usually spent entire vacations at the castle. Stone suddenly piped up "enough of this depressing subject okay we are getting ready to have the party of the millennia!" nodding and with full of excitement the girls planned on what to wear and planned for several shopping trips.


	3. Chapter 3

So heres the next Chapter. when i get atleast 5 reviews i woill update again. things are picking up now so dont let me down. R n R. thnx :)

Several days later, Chanter arrived home at her familys mansion. Sighing, she pressed the button and the butler opened the door. "good morning Lady Chanter. Welcome home. It's been a long time" he said and greeted her with a hug. "not long enough" she remarked. His smile faltered a little as he said "your parents are in the study, they said you should not bother them as they're very busy and will be unavailable for the next week." Chanter nodded solemnly and walked up to her room. Entering her green and purple room she noticed all of her belongings had already been put in place. Her king size bed sat in the centre of the room, raised on a platform. To the left were 2 doors, leading to a bathroom and to a walk in closet that housed over 10 000 items of clothes and shoes, not to mention her extensive jewellery and make-up collection. Tired from the journey home, she collapsed on the bed and was soon asleep.

A small cloud of dust temporarily blinded Crown Prince Teasel but with a small nod of his head the air around him cleared. With a bored expression on his face he flicked his wrist and a white sheet of ice encased young prince Briar. "you're just a waste of time. You're a bloody prince and the best you can do is raise a speck of dust. You're no better than a glimmer" Teasel stated monotonously and walked away. Cackling like a hyena a guard melted the ice and Briar dropped to the ground. Wordlessly Teasel opened his silvery, blue tinted wings and flew to his room. Seconds later, his childhood friend Cherry Goldwand entered. With long wavy dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and bold gold eyes, large gold and black wings, curves in all the right places and legs that seemed to go on for miles, she was considered the epitome of beauty amongst the shadow fae. It didn't hurt that she was powerful as she was beautiful. With a flutter of her bronze-gold wings she floated to Teasel and eased herself next to him. "I've been informed that I had to attend the Glimmer Princesses best friends party. Honestly I don't even know who she is supposed to be." He said. Smirking Cherry replied " 'honestly' now you're beginning to sound like a glimmer. You're going soft Ace. I too will be attending. The peace treaty between the glimmer and shadow courts will be officially tested at this birthday party. You'd think the elders would find a more appropriate approach." Shaking his head he said "it's supposed to be a relaxed event with no tension. The wolf packs will be there too." Before Cherry could respond there was a knock on a door. "Prince Teasel, it is time to leave for the Vineweb Manor" called out a servant. The 2 fairy's in the room got up and made their way to the stables. They stood infront of a large black door with the words 'Dragonus Sirexus engraved onto it. One of the attendents rushed to the door and opened the large door. Inside a large roar was heard and a tiny smile graced the prince's face. The prince and Cherry entered the chamber where a large black and blue dragon stood. It was easily 10 metres tall even though it was still a mere babe. He had blue scales tracing the length of its body while the rest of his body was dark grey with blue stripes along its back. At the end of its tale were several spikes and his powerful legs held 6 inches of deadly claws. The dragon was actually Teasels familiar, an animal appearing to a fairy on their 16th birthday. Cherry's familiar was a golden brown cheetah that currently took a form of a cub which draped itself upon her lap as she herself sat on Sirexus. The dragon opened its powerful wings and with a powerful whoosh the dragon and its 3 riders-the 2 fairy's and a little cub, were airborne. Down on the ground Prince Briar too, made his way to the Vineweb manor.


End file.
